


Strawberry Tarts and Cherry Pies

by BashJackie



Series: Delirious [1]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Dream Sex, Kissing, M/M, Orgy, Seduction, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BashJackie/pseuds/BashJackie
Summary: Riddle always allowed himself one strawberry tart before bed.A singular tart- so round and sweet- the gateway to flawless dreams and sugary goodness imbued in its very essence. The soft glow of the glazed fruit glistening under the moonlight akin to sparkling rubies with a coat of cream accentuating it’s every curve. Trey’s handiwork was nothing to scoff at, and is undoubtedly the pride of the baker Riddle called his childhood friend. It became part of his nightly ritual- Every single time before brushing his teeth, Riddle would take a bite of the sinful confection that is enough to send him into a state of ecstasy, the flavour of love exploding in his mouth. Trey knew Riddle’s affinity for his recipe, and always baked one for him after dinner to ensure he’d keep the nightmares of the past away.Things began to change however, when that Ace Trappola stepped into the school and unwittingly seeped Heartslabyul in his colours.
Relationships: Riddle Rosehearts/Ace Trappola, Riddle Rosehearts/Heartslabyul
Series: Delirious [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864357
Comments: 15
Kudos: 53





	Strawberry Tarts and Cherry Pies

**Author's Note:**

> For the sake of this story, Ace’s brother isn’t seven years older than him, instead being the previous dorm head of Heartslabyul that Riddle defeated. I didn’t proofread this, so there might be mistakes _:(´ཀ`」 ∠):. Thank you for reading!!!

Riddle always allowed himself one strawberry tart before bed.

A singular tart- so round and sweet- the gateway to flawless dreams and sugary goodness imbued in its very essence. The soft glow of the glazed fruit glistening under the moonlight akin to sparkling rubies with a coat of cream accentuating it’s every curve. Trey’s handiwork was nothing to scoff at, and is undoubtedly the pride of the baker Riddle called his childhood friend. It became part of his nightly ritual- Every single time before brushing his teeth, Riddle would take a bite of the sinful confection that is enough to send him into a state of ecstasy, the flavour of love exploding in his mouth. Trey knew Riddle’s affinity for his recipe, and always baked one for him after dinner to ensure he’d keep the nightmares of the past away.

Things began to change however, when that Ace Trappola stepped into the school and unwittingly seeped Heartslabyul in his colours. After an unsavoury overblot, Riddle realised that this Mr. Trappola was exactly like the previous dorm leader- Who just so happened to be his older brother- According to Trey and their shared surname. Kwit and Ace Trappola may be different in terms of personality, with the former being more laid back and calmer than his little brother, but they shared the same fiery passion when it came to their interests and Riddle was lucky- or unlucky, he didn’t know- to have been the receiving end of both of the Trappolas’ blazes.

Ace resented Riddle at first, fighting him with all the aggression and hysterics that tipped the latter into overblot. After that incident however, a newfound bond had bloomed between them, which hence pushed Ace to bake the cherry pie that started a chain reaction. Riddle was working late, as usual, and had left his tart on its own in favour of focusing on his papers. Ace, who haven’t learnt his lesson from the first time, decided to indulge himself in the sugary treat before facing the wrath of the furious dorm leader. Too tired to fight, Riddle had sent him away with the promise that Ace would receive a good scolding the day after. What the little dorm head didn’t expect was that he’d receive a cherry pie, Ace’s favourite, as an apology- or a last ditch attempt for forgiveness out of self preservation- for what happened.

The cherry pie tasted exactly like the one his brother made.

That night, Riddle dreamt. Familiar hallways, familiar wallpaper, the little queen wandered through Heartslabyul as he did when he was awake. As the night was still young, Dream Riddle hadn’t seen a single soul in the empty corridors of the dormitory. His logical brain told him everyone was venturing through the land of dreams, as he was then, in different dimensions and worlds crafted from their imaginations. A muffled sound heard made Riddle jump, as none should be awake by then, before igniting his curiosity.

Riddle found himself outside the door to his own room- The room for the prefect of Heartslabyul- and felt a wave of uneasiness rake across his body. ‘Why am I afraid? This is my room!’ That thought was shot down by another sound that came behind antique lacquered doors. Swallowing back his fear with the indignant fury that someone was in his room, without permission even, gave Riddle the courage to push open the door.  
The door was unusually heavy, and it only opened a crack before Riddle stopped pushing.

He saw Ace Trappola, reclined on the large bed in the middle of the room. He wore a tight red leotard as bright as the strawberries of Riddle’s favourite tarts, with heart-shaped-patterns cut out into the sides of the outfit. Thigh high boots with similar heart-shaped cuts covered the long seductive legs that was being worshipped by students. Riddle felt heat creep to his face, the wave of disgust and nausea making themselves known at the scandalous sight laying before him.

Ace shoved his heeled shoe into the face of a student, who greedily seized his ankle and began licking the sole of said heel. Ace looked disinterested despite the toe-curling sight unfolding before him, reclining further in his throne of pillows and demanded to be fed a piece of cherry pie by a hand- Trey’s, to be specific- who lovingly wiped his mouth after. 

Deliberately dropping crumbs of the pie onto his lap, a sensual smirk blessed his handsome face when his kneeling slaves fought to lick the crumbs off his lap like a pack of starved dogs. His attention turned away from them, opting to seize the face of another student, Deuce, sitting beside him and crash their lips together. Their tongues fought for dominance and saliva dropped down between locked mouths, being quickly licked up by the boys at his mercy.

While Ace was at it with Deuce, Cater managed to wiggle in between his legs and quickly buried his face into his prize. The moan, much sweeter than any strawberry tart, escaped cherry-coloured lips as his thighs clamped down on the head pleasuring him. Trey abandoned the pie, kissing Ace harshly as he held down Cater’s head with a violent force. Deuce had his turn to kiss the boy of hearts after Trey was done, the intensity of each kiss growing each time. Horror, arousal, panic, and many other emotions rushed through Riddle, as he saw Ace-  
Riddle shot up, drenched in perspiration and his heart racing. It was the darkest hours of the night, and his eyes flew to the half eaten cherry pie sitting innocently on the table. What was that dream, and what was happening? Riddle tried to recall details of his dream, finding it to be awfully similar to an experience he had in the last year. Was the pie the trigger to this trip down memory lane? It certainly made sense if it did, as Ace took the place of his older brother in that dream.  
It was when Riddle was still a wide-eyed rule stickler that was unhappy with how lax Mr. Dorm Head Trappola was being when he ran the place. Still, Kwit loved Riddle, having spoiled him rotten before he had to graduate. Every night, when Trey was too busy to make him a tart, he would’ve made Riddle a cherry pie that rivalled the sweetness of Trey’s tart. Though he wouldn’t admit it, Riddle loved the cherry pie, the sheen of the cherries as crystal-like as the glazed strawberries. It was till Che’nya, that rascal, had told Riddle to see what Kwit was up to on one fateful night.

It was the first time he broke curfew, but Riddle was worried for Kwit. With Che’nya’s appearance, he feared the worst for the dorm head back then. What he didn’t expect however, was to come face to face with the secret that Kwit so painstakingly kept from him. The scene of debauchery was enough to traumatise poor Riddle for life, and it was the very next day where Riddle had fought and claimed the crown to be the next head of Heartslabyul.

Riddle was pretty sure Trey and Cater weren’t actually present when he witnessed Kwit doing that. Why his brain chose to place people he knew in the position of strangers made him confused, though Ace being in the position of Kwit made a minuscule more sense. Riddle glanced at the cherry pie on the table again. He had tried so hard to expel that memory from his mind, and yet this cherry pie had brought it back with the force of a tidal wave. In a fit of rage, Riddle was about to throw it out of the window before he stopped himself.

How… did Kwit feel being in that position? Was the euphoria of being in power really that orgasmic? Riddle wasn’t the most well versed in sexual affairs, being kept from it as his mother deemed it irrelevant to his life. Curiosity overran disgust, much to Riddle’s horror, and he found himself imagining situations that no proper and morally stable person would even dream about.  
Riddle began planting the seeds of lust in his garden with Ace- Inviting the first year to make him another cherry pie to consume alongside Trey’s tart. They chatted a bit, nibbling on the pie together when Riddle leaned over to lick a crumb off Ace’s cheek, the same way the students did to Kwit’s lap when he permitted them so. The next thing he knew, he was lying on his back in a post-coital haze with Ace laying next to him peppering kisses in his hair and showering him with praise.

Cater was easy enough, agreeing a pet immediately when presented the opportunity. Deuce took longer, but that boy was always weak to his vices. Trey took the longest, his own personal feelings and concern getting in the way before he succumbed to the fruits of love. Riddle then began picking on random students, inviting them to his room under a guise of reviewing their results in school. Soon, he was able to experience the full sensations that had driven Kwit to monopolise the hearts of the students in Heartslabyul.

Che’nya’s next surprise visit became even more surprising when he brought a gift with him- A tight red leotard as bright as the strawberries of Riddle’s favourite tarts, with heart-shaped-patterns cut out into the sides of the outfit. It was accompanied by thigh high boots with similar heart cuts. ‘For nostalgia sakes’, Che’nya had laughed, and Riddle had found himself putting them on.  
He had finally become the Queen of Hearts.

……

……

……

That night, Yuu walked. Familiar hallways, familiar wallpaper, the prefect wandered through Heartslabyul as he did when he was awake. As the night was still young, Yuu hadn’t seen a single soul in the empty corridors of the dormitory. His logical brain told him everyone was venturing through the land of dreams, as he should’ve been now, in different dimensions and worlds crafted from their imaginations. A muffled sound heard made Yuu jump, as none should be awake by then, before igniting his curiosity.

Yuu found himself outside the door to Riddle’s room- The room for the prefect of Heartslabyul- and felt a wave of uneasiness rake across his body. ‘Why am I afraid? Che’nya told me to come see what Riddle was up to’ Yuu’s train of thought was cut down by another sound that came behind antique lacquered doors. Swallowing back his fear with the worry that Riddle was in trouble, Yuu granted himself the courage to push open the door.  
The door was unusually heavy, and it only opened a crack before Yuu stopped pushing.


End file.
